Dimitri Floydorovich Sudayev
|serviceyears= 1937—1945 |rank= Captain |commands= |unit= 62nd Army, 7th Guards Army, 1st Belorussian Front |battles= Great Patriotic War *Battle of Stalingrad *Battle of Kursk *Battle of Berlin |awards=Order of the Patriotic War, 1st Class Medal "For the Defence of Stalingrad" Medal For the Victory Over Germany |laterwork= }} According to the NKVD, Dimitri Floydorovich Sudayev (Russian: Димитри Флойдорович Садэйев) (June 11, 1905–?) was a servant of the Romanov Family. He escaped during the Russian Revolution of 1917. He is one of the servants who was believed to have known of the existence of Grand Duchess Anastasia who was believed to have escaped during the execution of the royal family. Early life According to the NKVD, Dimitri was born in Petrograd (St. Petersburg), but according to the FSB, he was born in Yakutsk; his real name may actually be Dimitry Nikolayevich Antonov (Russian: Димитри Николэйевич Антонов). He was born to Valentina Antonov Floydorivich, a housekeeper, and Nikolai Aleksevich Sudayev, a factory worker. Servant to the Romanov family Dimitri's father and mother died of disease, and at eight years old, he found employment as one of the few young servants in the Romanov household. After the Revolution began, Dimitri escaped the Winter Palace by going through a window and climbing down. Contrary to his depiction in the 1997 film Anastasia, he did not help Anastasia escape. Execution Dimitri followed the family from the White Palace to Yekaterinburg. He went there and saw the Romanov family desperate and sick. After the execution, Anastasia survived the execution by covering herself with jewelry. Dimiri came to Anastasia to save her but the Guards caught Dimitri holding Anastasia's body and he ran away. After the Revolution Upon his escape, he went to Moscow to find a job, becoming a worker in a tractor factory. Four years later, he was transferred to a Tsaritsyn tractor factory by train. According to the FSB, he was transferred to Kharkiv but the reports were not true. Dimitri met and became friends with a fellow worker named Sergei Grigorivich. During World War II When World War II began, the Wehrmacht invaded the Soviet Union. In 1942, the Germans invaded Stalingrad (formerly Tsaritsyn), and the factory where Dimitri worked was hit by an artillery shell. His friend Sergei was killed by falling debris, unbeknownst to Dimitri. He ran to the Volga to escape the rain of artillery shells, but the Red Army was blocking the escape of civilians, including Dimitri. He went back to the factory and discovered that Sergei had died. Wishing to avenge his friend, Dimitri went to a Red Army camp to become a soldier. Although he did not know how to shoot, he was trained by an officer. Equipped with a Mosin-Nagant rifle and a TT-30 pistol, he joined the 62nd Army and begin their mission: "to eliminate Germans in Stalingrad". He met a soldier named Aleksy Malinovsky and became friends with him. Dimitri and Aleksy went to a patrol and then 2 minutes later, they were ambushed by 5 German soldiers. Dimitri killed three Germans, Aleksy killed one, and the last escaped the gun fight only to be killed by a sniper. Dimitri and Aleksy continued to fight the Germans in Stalingrad; on February 2, 1943, the battle ended. Dimitri and Aleksy were transferred to the 7th Guards Army. The Battle of Kursk Sources There are many KGB files that are being burned but a few have survived, including the so-called "unknown file" that the KGB staff is aware of. A staff member of the KGB reads the unknown file. Inside it is the diary of Dimitri that is being recovered by the NKVD after World War II. Only "page 2 to page 55" is in the diary, the other 55 pages are being burned by the fire. Eyewitness reports First Witness: Aleksander Viktorvich (1902–1990), Dimitri's old pal in the 7th Guards Army, saw Dimitri walking to their house and take some things. He was shocked when he came to his house. He reported it to the police in 1989. His death in 1990 took an investigation in the game of "finding a needle in a haystack". FSB True Records There is such reports of Dimitri Sudayev of the FSB, one of these is the "unknown file" that the KGB had been for years. 8% of the FSB members change the file. 92% of the FSB's did not change the file. It is been shown by the public in 1994 by the FSB officials. Category:House of Romanov Category:Russian intelligence agencies Category:Soviet military personnel Category:1905 births Category:Year of death missing